Oneshot: BitterSweet Music
by megmeg999
Summary: Caution: Musical Alert!   Brick must battle a darkness eating at his soul, or risk losing his best friend Blossom. Will he choosing the side of evil, or his Blossom when it comes to this war.   ONESHOT!   RxR!


**Hey all! Just thought I'd post this fanfic, it's just a oneshot but I hope you like it. I only thought of it for like one night, before I decided to write it. It's in the form of a musical. So I recommend looking the songs up before you read. Songs are: "Running out of time" by BarlowGirl. "Numb" by Linkin Park. "Into the Nothing" by Breaking Benjamin. And "Bring me to Life" by Evanescence. Just so you know, it's written in third person omniscient. I am not too keen on writing in this point of view, but its best when writing this sort of thing I suppose. You'll see why. Don't hate me if it's bad, this is my first musical/third person omniscient writing. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! THANKS! :D**

If anyone knew the dangers of war and fighting, it was Blossom. Though young, barely at the peak of eighteen, and still a child at heart, she knew this battle was one that was not going to end with words, but with blood shed. This was a war of humans, brother pinned against brother, husband against wife, friend against friend. There was no denying that this would be the war to end all wars.

Blossom had support though, and not just that of her sisters. She had her best friend, oddly enough, Brick. Though the two still had tensions rise on occasion at the mention of their history together, at around twelve, the two had managed to put aside their bitter differences and become _friends_. Although, Blossom knew for years that she'd wanted more of him than that. But she couldn't bear to bring herself to say it. It was a hardship for him trying to find that goodness in him, that light that would keep him from doing harm and causing destruction being a former Rowdyruff. Asking him to take on a burden such as having to be the boyfriend of a Powerpuff Girl was more than she was willing to ask for.

Blossom held his hand as the two ran through the streets, trying to make their way through the deserted roads of Townsville, and join the battle that was ensuing about a mile away. Brick and his brothers had dedicated themselves to the side of good, the Girls side in this bloodbath of a war. Monsters and villains, even citizens of Townsville had been part of this war, choosing opposite sides, splitting up families. Blossom could see there was no regrets in Butch and Boomer about choosing this side of good in the war, but she could see something in Brick's eyes… he was conflicted about his decision.

Blossom knew there was darkness in Brick, one that was not in his brothers. And it was that darkness that was causing so much pain to her beloved friend. It was something he couldn't control, couldn't fight, and over the years that pull had gotten stronger. It was leading him to a shadowy place, one of hate and despair, and it was something that tore him apart.

Blossom saw him falling behind as they ran, as though he were hesitating. She brought herself to a stop and stared at him, a nervous look on her face. "Brick, what's wrong?"

His hesitation was all the more evident now, and she got a painful rush of butterflies in her stomach. "I can't," he murmured.

"Can't what?"

He pulled his hand away from hers, taking a few steps back. There seemed to be this blackness encircling Brick, making the gap between them seem like miles. "I can't fight."

Blossom glanced over her shoulder at the battle that was all too apparent about less than a mile away. Staring back at him, this anger she hadn't felt in years reached the surface, and also a pang of betrayal. "What do you mean you can't fight? We're in a war, Brick! You can't back out now!"

"I know that. I just … I can't do it, Blossom."

She flailed her arms, trying to gesture to the area they were in. "Look around Brick!" He didn't need to look around, he was all too aware of the crumbling building that were once the business district, and the abandoned cars, and fire hydrants that now were broken and soaking them both to the bone as it fell like rain. "This isn't a game! You need to decide where you want to be, with the bad guys destroying our home…or with me, and your brothers, and the friend's you've come to make since your transition to good."

He snorted, crossing his arms. "Some good I've done over the years."

Blossom found her anger rising like nothing. Off all the battles he'd done against monsters with her over the years, of all the good he's done, all the good he could still do should they bring this war to an end, would be gone if he turned his back on her now. Brick could see a faint level of steam coming off her as she glared at him through the water falling around them. He couldn't help noticing the way she was glowing in this setting. Of all the times to think about how beautiful she was… but it was hard not to when she was dripping wet, looking like an angel come to make judgment on him.

"Brick, I can't deal with this. My sisters are over there right now, along with your brothers. They're fighting for their life, their freedom, and I am not going to sit here debating this with you…" (**tune to Running out of time begins…)** "_We are not blind, we know the truth. Still we don't stand…Still we don't choose. You'd rather stay so comfortable. Stuck in our world under control."_

He watched her sing, as though she were merely speaking in a conversational tone. And he took in every word like sweet mead. He couldn't resist the way her voice sounded more beautiful than any Siren's call.

"_We may not pull, the trigger but we stand by and watch and pretend not to see. Silence is worse than evil done, what in the world have you become? Can't you see that this is war? So pick your side. It's time to move, not time to hide. Don't let lies make up your mind. Cause you will see we're running out of time_." She jabbed his chest as she sang, indicating that he was the one who had to make his decisions, and the time was now.

He could see her disappointment, the pained look in her eyes. He knew his confliction was affecting her, and hurting her. The very thought killed him. "God, don't you think I realize that Blossom? I've realized that since the day this war started! I've been the one fighting beside you every second, ignoring the fact that those I once called family are now dying, or are already dead. Do you realize how much I've been holding myself back from killing people because they hurt my friends or brothers… or you?"

"You're not fighting hard enough then. Or this decision would be easy. What's on that side that is worth losing everything and everyone you care about? Huh! Tell me!"

The rage in her voice as she snapped at him, it was like a dagger to him. It seemed as though the more she were mad at him, the deeper her displeasure was with him, the stronger that the darkness inside him surfaced and his murderous instincts were surfacing with it. He said nothing, turning his head away in shame as he fought back the urge to kill, especially with her so close. It was an internal battle that was eating away at his soul and sanity. Blossom had no trouble seeing that he was struggling again, and it brought her damn near physical pain to realize she'd caused it. Hesitantly, she stepped closer, gently putting her left hand to his cheek and turning his head to meet her eyes. His magma red eyes had a new level of darkness to them, a certain obscurity that could only come with a fight that was ensuing in your very core, tearing away at your hopes and integrity.

"Brick…" she murmured softly.

"What?"

Singing softer now, she fought back tears as she realized this might not end so well for their friendship. "_Tomorrow they'll come, and one day we'll see, the choices we make, made history. For its too late, when will you stand and chose your words while you still can, can't you see that… this is war, so pick your side. It's time to move, not time to hide. Don't let lies, make up your mind. Cause you will see we're running out of time_."

It was as if her words had set something off in him. It wounded her to see him pull back, looking utterly pissed off. He threw his arms in the air, groaning in displeasure as he took her words in, deciding on a few of his own. (**Tune to numb begins …) **"_I'm tired of being what you want me to be. Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface. Don't know what you're expecting of me! Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes…"_ Blossom listened, fighting back the tears that blurred her eyes. "_Every step that I take is another mistake to you... I've become so numb! I can't feel you there. Become so tired, so much more aware, I'm becoming this, all I want to do…Is be more like me and be less like you_."

Brick felt his fury rising, and his pulse racing. It created this ache in his heart that could only come from hating himself so much, especially after seeing the pain it caused his Blossom. He could see the betrayal in her eyes, the look of disdain growing more apparent on her features with each ticking second. "I never wanted you to be like me, I wanted you happy. Clearly being on the side of evil is what brings you happiness, so I won't stand in the way of that any longer. I'm leaving. I have a family to save, and friends to protect."

She started to take off, but he'd grabbed her wrist before she had time to react. "Blossom, don't! Please… I just…" Brick felt as if he were being strangled, choking on words he wasn't even sure were exactly. All he knew was that he couldn't bear to see her leave, especially not with the way she felt of him now. The pain from that alone felt as though it would crush him to death.

"You just what?" she asked without looking at him. He stuttered, finding it hard to put his feelings of pain, anguish, fear, love, compassion, and so many others he couldn't decipher into words. Blossom turned, looking down at his hand grasping her wrist, and back up to his pain stricken eyes. (**Tune to into the nothing begins…)** "_Screaming on the inside, I am frail and withered. Cover up the wounds that I can't hide. Walls that lie between us, the saint within the sinner, I have lost the nerve. But it's all right"_

Brick felt his anguish slow dissipate as he took in her words. She was admitting to weakness, a first for her in their entirely life. "Bloss-"

But she cut him off, singing once more in that sweet, yet sultry voice that drove Brick wild though could calm every nerve in his body. "_Carry the wounded and shut your eyes. All will be forgiven, none will rise. Bury the fallen and lead the blind… I will fight the lost, dead inside. Into the nothing, faded and weary. I won't leave and let you fall behind. Live for the dying, Heaven hear me, I know we can make it out alive."_

Her reassuring lyrics were like a new brand of hope, one that he couldn't find a dark side to in the least. Or so he thought. Though they sent a leap of joy to his heart, he knew there was nothing this angel of light to do to heal his darkened soul, nothing that wouldn't tatter her crisp white wings. He was a fallen angel, one that couldn't be rescued no matter how much he wanted.

He turned his head away, walking a few steps away as he sang. "_Leave me at the bottom, I am lost forever. Letters from the dead, say goodbye. Sorrow falls upon us. This will be the last time. Days begin to end, but I'll get by."_

"_Follow the hopeless, and shut your eyes. All will be abandoned, none will shine. Gather the broken and leave this life, lying in the earth…side by side"_

Her words, they were like a promise to him. One that said she wouldn't leave him no matter how much darkness engulfed his soul… or what may be left of it. He stopped pacing, meeting her eyes as he slowly walked back to her. "Into the nothing, faded and weary. I won't leave and let you fall behind. Live for the dying, Heaven hear me, I know we can make it out alive." It was his promise to her, his way of saying he chose the side of good… the side with her. Brick delicately stroked her auburn hair, noticing how it looked almost brown in the pouring waters of the sputtering hydrant. "Blossom…" he murmured softly. "_Stay with me, you're all I have left. I know we can make it out alive. Stay with me…You're all I have left…I know we can make it out alive."_

She couldn't help but feel there was a double meaning to Brick's word, though she never made any remark of it. Expecting him to nod, giving her the okay to lead them into battle, she received a peculiar surprise. Brick never moved, though his hands did slide down the side of her face, feeling similar to a feather-like caress. She saw something in his eyes, a shifting of moods, thought she couldn't quite pinpoint what he was feeling. The darkness in his eyes vanished, replaced by a glassy look, as though he were ready to start crying, something she'd rarely seen him ever do in her entire life. "What is it?" she asked, appearing a little more anxious than she intended.

**(Tune to bring me to life begins…)** He said nothing in reference to her question. Brick only stared at her, an incomprehensible expression on his face. "_How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb. Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead it back home." _Blossom wasn't able to understand what he meant, though as he sang, his voice so seductive no sound could ever compare to, the meaning behind his words slowly sank in. "_Wake me up! Wake me up inside... I can't wake up! Wake me up inside… Save me! Call my name and save me from the dark… Wake me up! Bid my blood to run…I can't wake up! Before I come undone, save me! Save me from the nothing I've become_…"

Blossom found her breath catch in her throat, and the sound brought a smile to Brick's lips. She wasn't sure how to speak; she was too lost in this sudden declaration of his. And it was all too apparent this was a declaration of his feelings, the look in his eyes, so full of desire and love, it was haunting. She couldn't shake the image from her mind's eye.

"_Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real, bring me to life... Frozen inside without your touch, without your love. Darling, only you are the life among the dead… All this time I can't believe I couldn't see, kept in the dark but you were there in front of me. I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems. Got to open my eyes to everything. Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul, don't let me die here. There must be something more… bring me to life…_ _Wake me up! Bid my blood to run. I can't wake up! Before I come undone…Save me! Save me from the nothing I've become! I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside…" _Brick slowed his breathing heavy from singing. He cupped her face with his left hand, right hand intertwined with her fingers. Softly, he murmured, "_Bring me to life…"_

Blossom's breath caught in her throat, and she felt as if she were choking. There was no faking that, Brick's words had been genuine. Before she could think of something to say, someone called, "Aaaand… cut!"

The lighting changed, and the stage set fire hydrant shut off. As if in the blink of an eye, the studio was in an uproar, bustling to get the next scene ready. Blossom looked around. She could see her sisters beside the director, smiling and pretending to swoon. "That was amazing!" Bubbles called.

"It was, wasn't it?" Daniel, the director said beside her, looking Blossom and Brick over.

Blossom met Brick's eyes, he only watched her, a smile playing at the edge of his lips. Though his hands never left her face or hers fingers. "Brick?" she mumbled. "You okay? The scene's over."

Brick said nothing, looking over every inch of her angel-like face as though it were their last moments together. Buttercup, Bubbles, and the Director watched, unsure what to make of the situation.

What none of them were able to suspect was what Brick did next. Without scripts, without cares, without second thoughts, he pressed his lips to Blossom's. She was shell shocked at first, unsure what to make of his moves. He didn't pull away, and he didn't do anything forceful. But she could feel the passion and desire behind his kiss, and it made her hungry for more. Without thinking, she snaked her arms around his neck, letting her fingers get tangled in his damp long red hair. It was like no other kiss she'd had before. Though her and Brick truly had been friends now, she'd never really have suspected in her entire life would she be here now, on the set of their life's stories movie, kissing her best friend and former arch enemy. But she couldn't deny it; the spark that went off between them was like no feeling in the world. It was a feeling that sent her heart into overdrive, and wiped her mind of any thoughts it had.

Buttercup's jaw dropped open, staring at the soaked red duo, as they seem to mesh together while they kissed. "What the fuck?"

The director sputtered, unsure as to what was happening. "Is that in the script?"

A cheerful giggle escaped Bubbles lips as she smiled. "Nope! I'm so happy for them!" She took her scarf from her neck and dabbed the edge of her eye. "I could cry. It's so romantic!"

All watched as the Reds slowly pulled away, both breathless and smiling. Blossom wasn't sure at all what had just happened, but she had lost all train of reasoning when their lips met. Brick caressed her face once more before his lips went to his ear, murmuring in a husky and seductive voice that would mesmerize the gods, "I love you."

He pulled away, unsure how she would take that. His stomach did little flips of joy when he saw a smile playing at the edge of her lips. Though she said nothing, her actions were more than enough response for him. She pressed her lips once more, letting her hands press against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. There was a certain atmosphere that day, so much love in the room that it would strangle even Aphrodite herself. Brick and Blossom had crossed a barrier that day, and they never looked back, too lost in the bliss of their love to care otherwise…

**Well, I hoped you liked it! Please review, it will help me to get an idea of how people respond to this sort of perspective. I hope it wasn't too bad. I did only do it at like two am. So forgive me for mistakes or bad ideas. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! BYE! :)**


End file.
